


Fragrance

by Ginban



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginban/pseuds/Ginban
Summary: Stephen是一个医生，最近，他的诊所有一对令他头疼的常客，一个棕发的小胡子男人——那胡子好像和他的是同款——和一个相同发色的五岁男孩。





	Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> 【奇异铁】【铁虫铁亲情向】
> 
> ·一个Tony的暗恋故事  
(当然Tony的暗恋是不可能没结果的)
> 
> ·ABO设定 (清水无差，G级文案)
> 
> ·日常向普通人AU
> 
> ·可配合食用BGM: wish you were gay  
(其实只是因为我码字的时候一直洗脑循环这首歌，顺便说一下Billie的演唱会真的全都是大型蹦迪现场hhhh)

无需时刻保持敏感，迟钝有时即为美德。  
——尼采

  
暖煦的太阳斜斜地铺展在木地板上，诊所内飘荡着杉木和红茶的香气，但Stephen的鼻尖游弋着一丝似有若无，格格不入的仿佛带着温度的焦糖甜香——他知道他们又来了。  
Stephen无奈地叹了口气，仰头靠倒在柔软的椅背上，轻阖着眼，等待那甜甜的香气渐趋浓郁，思虑着今天怎么对付他们的“无理取闹”。

————

回想起和他们的初次见面，Stephen至今仍觉得不可思议，那天，诊所的护士，王，有事外出，所以他需要自己解决食物问题——平时都是<strike>心灵手巧</strike>的王给他带<strike>爱心</strike>便当的。

  
就在Stephen漫无目的地在街上游荡，心里盘算着该吃些什么时，边上的玩具店突然响起了此起彼伏的哭声，医生的职业让他分辨出来有一个孩子的身体不舒服——他哭得撕心裂肺的。  
于是Stephen本着医者仁心的行业准则，在小胡子男人抱着男孩慌张冲出店门的同时走上前去，将他们带回了诊所。

为男孩处理伤口时，Stephen闻到了极潜极细的丝丝焦糖的香气，但他只以为那是隔壁烘焙店又推出了什么新款面包，便不甚在意，只随口跟男人有一搭没一搭地聊着。通过谈话得知，原来之前是因为玩具店太久沒有认真清扫，结了许多蛛网，可怜的男孩被不知从哪冒出来的蜘蛛咬了一口，肿起了一个红红的包，自然不无委屈地哭了起来，而那哭声着实令人心碎，惹得玩具店的一众孩子全都不明所以地哭开了，以至于形成了如此声势浩大的场面。  
  
伤口处理完了，男人心疼地揉了揉男孩的卷发，对Stephen道谢，"Thanks to you, doctor. I'm Tony, and— my son, Peter."  
他向Stephen伸出一只手。  
"Stephen Strange." Stephen轻握住那只骨节分明而略显粗糙的手，不出意外地，是像男人的眼睛一样的，让人放松的温度。

Stephen眨了眨眼睛，嘴角扬起了一个真诚的弧度，明媚，就像噙着漫天繁星——Tony好似自带一种让人愉悅的神奇魔力，他一旦弯起唇角，便让人也止不住地想要微笑。  
“但也许只是焦糖面包勾起了我的食欲。”自诩冷淡的医生不甘心地想。  


他因为自己的笑而有些耳廓发烫。

第二天，Tony带着Peter又出现在诊所。他担心地指着Peter仍旧红肿的包询问注意事项、搽药时间，等等 ，事无巨细全都记了下来。

  
“你对儿子可真上心，超级奶爸？”Stephen打趣到。但他现在有点窘迫，因为焦糖的香气又钻进了他的鼻腔，且越发猛烈起来，让他有点晕乎乎的，双颊发烫，全身绵软。

“迷魂香？”不经世事的年轻医生脑子里突然蹦出了这个念头，但随即他又将这个荒谬的想法驱逐出脑海，全然将自己的四肢乏力归咎于昨夜看书看到凌晨。

“Hey！那是自然！Peter可是我最重要的人了，他的事永远是我的第一要务——噢，当然是指他16岁之前。”Tony郑重的回答惊醒了Stephen，他索性不再想，转而投入谈话。

“那你的伴侶一定也很幸福吧？”  
“恩？伴侣？嘿，想什么呢，Peter不是我亲生的，是在路边带回来，我看他孤零零怪可怜的，就领回家咯。”  


再交代了几句，Tony和Peter就告辞了。

又过了几天，Tony又来拜访了，不过这次是专程来道谢的，他给了Stephen一个大大的拥抱，汹涌的焦糖甜味顿时吞没了Stephen，一种奇怪的冲动让他想把Tony死死摁进怀里，绝不放开。但残存的的理智让他坚持到Tony松手退开去。他几乎是跌坐在沙发椅里，艰难地斟酌着词句终于开口，“Tony？你……喷了迷魂香水？还是焦糖香型的？为什么我这么晕乎乎的……”  
“……Stephen, 我是该说你天真呢还是傻呢？作为一名Alpha医生，你难道不知道世界上还有Omega这种性别吗？”

Stephen在心里暗骂自己愚蠢，身为一名医生，竟然连信息素这种显而易见的原因都没有想到，于是他沉默了，并暗自开脱自己，谓是“身体冲动夺去了我的理智，害，果然Alpha都是下半身动物。”

  
后来数日，Tony时常会来，有时带着Peter描述一些根本无关紧要的身体不舒服，比如说蹲起时头晕啊，空腹时头晕啊，等等等等，再这样下去，Stephen都有理由怀疑Peter的脑袋已经成了一团浆糊了。但大多数时间都是Tony一个人来，借口是隔壁烘焙店的甜甜圈太好吃了，他来这待一会儿，消消食。

他们就静静坐着，刚开始是一个陷在沙发里看书，一个坐在桌子后看书，焦糖和红茶的香气缓缓地流淌在两人之间，诊所里只有浅浅的呼吸声和Tony轻车熟路地煮咖啡的咕嘟咕嘟声，满是生活的温馨气息。  


但这样静谧的时间持续不了多久，Stephen就会莫名地躁动起来，有些坐不住——他平常不会这样的。  
他控制不住自己的视线向Tony飘去，想和他交谈，想让他漂亮的大眼睛看着自己，想听他有点戏谑的语气，想看他一边说话一边打可爱的手势，想窥探他的个性——他发现Tony的性格很吸引他，是那种他有时会在脑海里描摹他喜欢的性格的吸引。

————

耳边响起男士高跟踏在木地板上的声音，该死，Stephen惊讶地发现他竟然已经能轻易地辨别出男人的脚步声了，他甩甩头，从回忆中抽离出来，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

"Doctor? "

"Tony, 你又来了？说吧，Peter又怎么了，还是你又吃撑了？”Stephen无奈地揉揉眉间，开口语气熟稔又有点不易察觉的宠溺，鼻尖萦绕着焦糖的甜蜜香气，Stephen沉浸其中，整个人都放松下来。

Tony眨了眨眼，大大的眼睛就像融化的酒心巧克力，闪耀着液体特有的醉人光泽，他就这样盯着Stephen, 直到Stephen有些坐不住了，他才灿烂一笑，快乐地答到:“Bingo! 我从来不知道甜甜圈可以有这么多种口味，每种都吃一个就已经让人不想再动了，让我在这坐会儿吧！噢对了，我向你强烈推荐隔壁的烘焙店！”

  
Tony毫不见外的笃定语气Stephen早已司空见惯了，他只是浅浅地弯了弯唇角，开玩笑道:“尊驾大驾光临，蔽所蓬荜生辉，想在这里坐多久悉听君便。”

" Wow! I'm so hornored! Thank u doctor."

" So polite? Now I'm honored too. "

"Well… as is often the case, NO. I'm not always so polite you know, I AM STARK! "

Tony完全被逗乐，笑得更开心了，眼角都眯缝起来，露出八颗大白牙，径直走过去躺在沙发里，怀里抱着一本技术手册，好像是关于人工智能的？

从以往的闲聊中， Stephen只知道Tony是个15岁毕业于MIT的天才科学家 ，至于到底从事哪方面的研完，他并不是很清楚。此刻，天才科学家正毫无优雅与矜持可言地倒在沙发里，一条腿搁在扶手上，上身穿一件宽大的黑色衬衫，左手向小兔子一样举起，半搁在额头上，衣料滑下，露出半截匀称好看的手臂。 Tony把眼睛瞪得大大的，用一种洞穿灵魂的眼神直直地盯着Stephen，双唇微张，却说着一些让他面红耳赤的话——

"Doctor，你的诊所中红茶香气好浓郁啊！光是闻着就好像能尝到丝丝甘醇，让人想要一直泡在里面 ！”  
“那是我的信息素。”Stephen没好意思这么说。不知道为什么，身为一个医生，Stephen在对Tony谈及这方面时却觉得十分羞耻，可能是因为Tony的信息素总是引起他众多生理反应吧。

“因为我喜欢喝红茶，”Stephen自以为天衣无缝地转移了话题，“说起来，这几天没有看到Peter？”  
“哦，他被送到May那里去玩了。 ”  
"May? "  
"Emm……我的前女友。”  
“——噢。”

Stephen像被击了一下，他觉得自己早该意识到的，像Tony这样漂亮聪明、幽默风趣又坚毅果敢的人肯定不乏大批的追求者及恋慕者。  
不知为什么，他突然觉得有点堵得慌，但迟钝的医生仅仅是提议——

“我们要不要出去走走，透透气？ 好像有点热……”

Tony看出Stephen莫名的憋闷，不由得心里暗笑了一下，想，“傻瓜，说什么都信了。耶！下次请May吃土耳其烤肉！”  
  
Tony快速穿上西装外套，自然地拉过Stephen的胳膊，亲昵地贴着他——

“走吧。”

————

Stephen老大不自在了。

他双眼放空，目光游离，不知道看哪里，却就是不敢看Tony.

“Tony，你，你不要靠这么近，焦糖味太浓了，我……”  
“不要，你的红茶味也很浓啊。”  
“什么？你知道？我的……”  
“掩饰得太拙劣了吧，doctor? "  
“唔，好吧——那么，就我看，我们还是距离远一些……？”  
“嘿！身为一个Alpha，你难道就没有任何想法吗？！难道我人老珠黄了？ ”

Stephen呼吸间全是香甜的焦糖味，脑袋浑浑噩噩的，就像一团浆糊，他艰难地梳理着他们的对话，一瞬间好像明白了什么，转头难以置信地死死盯着Tony，于是两个脸上飞满红霞的男人便愣在路边大眼瞪小眼。

半晌，Stephen终于开口了——

“原来你一直在暗示我？ ”  
“你终于察觉了？Dr. Strange? 不得不说，你真是迟钝得奇异呢，Stephen .  
想我万人迷Stark何时需要这样费尽心思追求一个人？几乎所有人都想要爬上我的床——但不包括你。”

Stephen的脑子终于清醒过来，开始以通常的速率高速运转。“我……看来你信息素真的有迷幻作用，天生冷淡的我面对你时，竟然完全只是沉浸在香气里而无法思考，”Stephen开了个有点正经又有点尴尬的玩笑，“不过，必须补充，只有面对你时才这样，看来你是我的命中注定——

我现在才发觉，经过多日相处，你的性格与个性，你的锋芒砥砺，你的柔和纯净，你倔强而充满傲气，却又温柔热爱生命，你拥有狡猾的天真，幼稚的老成，你千帆阅尽却似不谙世事，你故作刚硬却又饱含深情，你的金子般的心无时无刻不牵动我的思绪，你的身影是我视线归处。

你符合我所有的对于伴侣的遐想。

契诃夫说:‘请代我向可爱的、温暖的太阳问好，向宁静的大海问好。’  
那么，请允许我能够每天，一天三次，早晨，中午，晚上，向你问好，我的故乡，我的大自然、大地和海洋^——

Tony, 我爱你。”

(冷淡的医生连说情话都是这么正经。)

Tony的脸再一次红了起来，慌忙故作戏谑遮掩，“嘿，冷淡医生也会说情话了，我是不是应该诚惶诚恐表示荣幸？”Tony停了一会儿，深吸一口气，表情正经起来，“我也爱你，Stephen. "

Stephen感觉到有溫热柔软的唇瓣在脸上一擦而过，表白后因害羞而四处游离的眼神转回，正对上了Tony坚定的眼神，他的嘴角正噙着笑，比焦糖还要甜。  
  
相视而笑，无需多余言语而万千道尽，是他们之间的默契。

They're confidants, lovers— and soulmates.

———————————————————

  
彩蛋1:

【相互表白后的手拉手压马路。】

“玩具店应该是我们第一次见面？你怎么爱上我的？我自认为应该不具有那种让人一眼沦陷的本事吧？”

“诚实来说，冷着脸的你当然没有，但是你朝我笑，就像有一束光闪耀在我眼里，心里。  
我身边充斥着笑脸，但是，虚假，奉迎，像这样的真正的笑，除了在Peter身上，有多久没看到了呢？”Tony在Stephen的唇角轻轻地落了一个吻，继续道，“于是我尝试着靠近你，才发现你是一个自诩冷漠拒人千里但是心肠又极软的人，奥，还有一点点傻气，要是没有我，你被人拐跑了可怎么办？”

“什么！我才不会！唔……所以还是我先诱惑的你喽？”Stephen有点不自在地撇开头，嘟囔着，“明明是某人先用甜死人的信息素引诱我的……”

“好啦好啦，自诩冷淡的医生怎么突然像小孩子一样撒起娇了？”Tony凑近来，拍了拍Stephen梳得一丝不苟的头发以示抚慰，但是他的信息素再一次调皮地拨动着Stephen的神经。

"Tony. " Stephen突然停住不走了。

“恩？怎么了？”

“你愿意让我标记吗？简直——  
我都快想把你就地正法了，你的味道——你这个程度的信息素，和兴奋剂都没什么差别，我担心没有标记的话，哪天你独自出门，就 ……”

“傻瓜，分化后都过了这么多年，天才Stark不会打抑制剂吗？这些天还不都是为了你才这么招摇，不打抑制剂地天天往诊所跑。不过既然你这么担心，那么——  
我愿意。”

Tony温柔地笑起来，翻下衬衫的衣领，露出颈后的腺体，白嫩的脖颈在阳光的照射下晃得Stepheny头晕目眩，双颊绯红。

恋爱中的医生好像智商为0呢。

阳光将他们的影子逐渐交叠在一起。

  
————

  
彩蛋2:

"Papa，不要跟Stephen一起睡，和我一起睡嘛~"  
小Peter挤到大床上两人中间，把头埋进Tony的胸前，两只手抓住Tony的手晃来晃去。

“乖，kid, 我和Stephen有重要的事情要做，今天你就自己一个人睡吧，好不好？”

“哼！不是说Peter的事是Papa的第一要务嘛！” Peter鼓起了肉嘟嘟的脸

"Kid？你听到了？恩……那和Papa一起在这里睡怎么样呐？”

“唔……好吧，但是Papa要抱着我 ……”  
Peter在Tony颊上落了一个香香的晚安吻，又在Tony胸前蹭了蹭，没一会儿便沉沉睡去。

Stephen听着Peter平稳的呼吸，看见Tony嘴角宠溺的笑意和眼中满溢的温柔，闻着鼻尖令人安心的混着红茶的焦糖香气，觉得时间都要定格在这美好的一刻。  
他抬起手，指尖穿行于Tony柔软的发丝间，轻柔地把额前的碎发梳理到耳后，俯身亲吻在那饱满的额头上，梦呓般轻道——

"Good night… Tony, I love you."

"I love you 3000."

He presses a kiss to Stephen's lips, soulfully.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> ^: 化用自埃里希弗罗姆《爱的艺术》  
(读过原文的请理解为……我有罪，这里表现归宿与依托……)
> 
> Free Talk:  
妮妮的笑和躺沙发的姿势有参考图哦，一个甜死人，一个有点魅惑又有点不羁……【疯狂暗示】


End file.
